The Random Depictions of my Mind
by Rebecca Dexter Eddon
Summary: as the title suggests, this is all of the random things that my mind thought were worth keeping! theres going to be everything from one-shots to songfics so please enjoy:
1. AUTHORS NOTE, MUST READplease?

**Random depictions of my mind **

Author's note:

Hi everyone!

Firstly, I'd just like to thank everyone who has been bored enough to randomly read my stories and other stuff :) It's much appreciated!

Secondly, reviews are also much appreciated. Cookies for everyone who reviews! (Chocolate chip-I made them myself!)

Thirdly, my chapters will always start off with my D.I.E. code. Don't worry, I'm not threatening to kill you...its short for Definition, Inspiration and Explanation. This is going to go at the beginning of every chapter of a story or songfic ect...and I will tell you the definition of whatever your reading, the inspiration behind it and the explanation for it's meaning and utter spontaneity.

Have fun :)

Renesme Smile xxx


	2. Songfic number one

**The random depictions of my mind...rendition number one:**

**Songfic**

**D****efinition** - a _songfic_- a short story is incorporated or based around a song of the authors choices, making the reader connect not only to the story, but to the song as well.

**I****nspiration – **when I was dumped a few weeks ago,(were back together now so its all good) I needed breakup music so I found the Script and this song made me think of Valkyrie breaking up with Fletcher would make a good story, but then I thought...nahh I'll use Caelen instead!

**E****xplanation**_** - **_Valkyrie has finally confronted Caelen about being a major brooding stalker and told him to stay away from her because she just doesn't love him and frankly, it freaked her out when she found out. This song basically explains how he would probably feel.

**Exit wounds by The Script **

_**My hands are cold**_

_**My body's numb**_

_**I'm still in shock**_

_**What have you done?**_

"Valkyrie?"

"Oh shut up Caelen and stop being so pathetic. As if you didn't expect this to happen?"

_**My head is pounding**_

_**My vision's blurred**_

"...please Val, don't do this"

"It's too late, I've told you how I feel so get over it."

_**Your mouth is moving**_

_**I don't hear a word**_

"I love Fletcher, not you!"

_**And it hurts so bad**_

_**That I search my skin**_

_**For the entry point**_

_**Where love went in**_

"But...we're meant to be...I can _feel_ it"

"Just leave me alone, okay? ...good god, you'd think I've just stabbed you or something?"

_**It ricocheted **_

_**And bounced around**_

_**And left a hole**_

_**When you walked out**_

"That's how it feels..."

"Could you just get over yourself for five minutes? This isn't some twisted up Romeo and Juliet story!"

"Just listen to me...please?"

"Did you not hear me the first time? Leave me alone!"

_**I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room**_

_**Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?**_

_**I don't know how much more love this heart can lose**_

_**And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds **_

_**The marks of battle**_

_**I still feel raw**_

_**A million pieces **_

_**Of me on the floor**_

"...please"

"Don't even try to touch me; do you want a punch or something?"

_**I'm damaged goods**_

_**For all to see**_

_**Now who would ever**_

_**Want to be with me?**_

"Can I have one last kiss?"

"How sick are you exactly?"

_**I've got all the baggage **_

_**The drink the pills**_

_**Yeah this is living**_

_**But without the will**_

"Your like my drug Valkyrie, I don't think I can survive without you"

"Well your just going to have to go cold turkey aren't you?"

_**I'm blacking out**_

_**I'm shutting down**_

_**You left a hole **_

_**When you walked out**_

"Your blood's in my system, I can't just erase that!"

"You'll have to!"

"I'm a vampire for god sake! It's not that simple..."

"Simple of not, you're doing it!"

_**I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room**_

_**Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?**_

_**I don't know how much more love this heart can lose**_

_**And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds**_

"Goodbye Caelen"

"Valkyrie...please?"

"Just go"

_**Hope you liked it :) reviews are openly welcome...the more the better...that's what I always say ;)**_

_**Question! – Opinions on doing the whole of the Scripts new album as a range of songfics or should I just stay away from songfics altogether? Help me please...**_

_**Renesme Smile xxx**_


End file.
